Otis (TV Series)
Otis is the ranch hand for Hershel Greene and his family, having worked on the farm for several years. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Otis was employed by Hershel years back as a ranch foreman. At some point, he also became an occasional volunteer Emergency Medical Technician who worked with the local fire department. He had Patricia as a wife Shane's actor talks and presumably the two of them lived in the same house as the Greene family. He also knew how to play the guitar and was interested in the sport of hunting. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 At some unknown time, Otis located the zombified Sophia and placed her into the barn on Hershel's Farm. Talking Dead, November 28, 2011 - Robert Kirkman explains that this was filmed as a flashback and may be included on the blu-ray or shown in a later episode. "Bloodletting" Otis was in the woods hunting for a deer to feed his fellow survivors. He tracked a buck and shot it, but the bullet passed through and hit Carl as well. Otis took Rick, Carl, and Shane to Hershel's Farm where they discovered that Carl was critically injured by the bullet, suffering internal bleeding. Feeling immense guilt for shooting Carl, he took Shane to a nearby former high school, now a FEMA command post, to scavenge for the needed medical supplies. Upon reaching the school, they discovered that the school had been overrun with walkers. Using road flares from a nearby police interceptor, they created a diversion to lure the Walkers away from a medical supply trailer. Inside the trailer they were able to find all of the supplies needed, but upon leaving it, they discovered that the Walkers had lost interest in the flares and were once again swarming around the trailer. Otis and Shane made a run for safety, hoping to make it back to their truck. They were cut off and forced to break in to the school, shutting themselves inside with the security gate. "Save The Last One" The walkers have broken through the flimsy security gate and pursue Otis and Shane through the hallways of the abandoned school. Otis and Shane ended up in the gymnasium and were able to take refuge on top of the bleachers and formulate a plan. Otis thinned out the group of Walkers, while Shane busted through and jumped out of a nearby window. Otis, who was too overweight to fit through the window, took advantage of the diversion that Shane made. And jumped down and made for the locker room where he was able to find a larger window to break out of. Otis and Shane eventually met up outside of the school, but continue to be pursued by a group of walkers. Guns pop as ammo supplies dwindle, the pursuing herd growing ever-larger. The two grow fatigued and Shane falters, pleading Otis to take the medical supplies and go on without him. Otis refuses and instead helps Shane to his feet and they press on. The pair quickly run out of ammo and are forced to resort to their pistols. At their pace, they are likely to be overtaken and eaten. Shane, knowing that Otis would likely doom them both and Carl, decides to sacrifice him and let the walkers eat him, giving him enough time to escape. Death Killed By *Shane Walsh (Caused) Shane apologizes to Otis and shoots him in the leg with his last round. He then tries to strip Otis of his belongings and weapons. However, Otis is enraged by the betrayal and fights with Shane. Otis grabs Shane by the hair to hold him down while Shane repeatedly pistol whips him as the walkers close in. Otis tries to shoot Shane with his last bullet but misses due to the chaos of the struggle. Shane finally strips the supplies away from him and manages to sprint away just as the walkers catch up. *Walkers After being shot by Shane, Otis is immobilized. The walkers chasing the pair now close in on him and devour him, giving Shane enough time to escape. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Otis has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and at least one deer. Relationships Patricia Otis and Patricia were married and loved each other deeply. Otis told Patricia he had to go and help get the medicine with Shane for Carl since it was his fault he got shot. While Otis was gone, Patricia worried about him. When Shane came back and told Hershel Otis was dead, Hershel told Shane that he would tell Patricia after she helps Carl because he needed her help. After Carl was patched up Rick and Hershel told Patricia the news. She burst into tears. The next day at Otis' funeral. Patricia asked Shane to say some words since he was the last person with Otis. She was seen crying at the funeral. Rick Grimes Rick initially hated Otis for shooting Carl in a hunting accident in "Bloodletting," but learned to forgive him when Otis offered to go on a supply run to save Carl's life. Rick did not learn the full nature of Otis' death until "Triggerfinger," making him realize that Shane was dangerous. Maggie Greene Maggie knew Otis very well since she was little. Maggie was very close to Otis due to the fact after she heard Otis died while trying to get supplies to save Carl she broke down into tears after hearing Otis's death. Shane Walsh Otis and Shane only knew each other for a very short time. The night Carl got shot, Shane and Otis went to a high school to retrieve supplies. Since they were nearly out of ammo and had no melee weapons, Shane decided to shoot Otis in the leg so that they do not have lose the medical supplies. Otis was so angry with Shane that he was willing to fight with him. Some how, Daryl found out Shane murdered Otis but only told Dale. However, they were and still are the only two to know about this but not inform the rest of the group. Since Otis's death, Shane became the antagonist of the story. Lori Grimes Otis and Lori were never shown together, but it was clear that she was mad at him for shooting Carl, and called him "The idiot that shot my son". Appearances TV Series Season 2 Trivia *Otis is referred to as "the idiot who shot my son", by Lori Grimes. *In the Comic Series, Otis appears to be much younger than his TV Series counterpart, as well as being much thinner, and having a full head of red hair. In the TV Series, however, he is overweight and bald. **He is also much different in attitude in comparison to his Comic counterpart. He is racist, not truly in love Patricia and isn't good with guns, whilst in the TV Series he is kind, willing to help, and had a better relationship with Maggie Greene. *In the Comic Series, Otis continued to live until halfway through the prison story arc, as opposed to dying because of Shane before the prison in Season 3. *Prior to his death, Otis discovered the zombified Sophia and placed her into the barn on Hershel's Farm. *Prior to the arrival of Rick and the other survivors, Otis is the only resident of Hershel's farm in possession of a gun. *Shane and Rick are the only members of their group that met Otis, as he was absent when the group arrived on Hershel's farm since he was killed by Shane. *Otis is the first human character killed in Season 2 (on-screen). *Otis is seen mainly armed with a Remington 700 BDL. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Deceased